The Hall effect power generator design idea discussed within this document is based upon long accepted understandings of the physics of superconductors, as well as understandings of the forces which account for the appearance of Hall effect voltages wherever electric currents and magnetic fields are directed normal to one another. Its operation suggests that certain gaps have existed in physical theory, namely that an electric charge or a permanent magnet actively radiates power into space which is unaccounted for by the conventional measure of electromagnetic power, denominated the Poynting Vector.
A growing number of physicists and engineers have directed their attention toward such gaps in physical theory, sometimes discussed under names such as Scalar Electromagnetics, Zero-point energy, and others. An important aspect, relied upon by the present invention, is the difference between viewing the field of an electric charge or magnetic dipole as static (the conventional view) compared with a view of these fields as standing waves which, despite their constancy with respect to position, nevertheless radiate power into the surrounding space.
To illustrate the notion of such fields being standing waves, consider the manufacture of a simple permanent magnet. Just prior to the completion of the manufacture of the permanent magnet, there is no magnetic field present, then an instant later a magnetic field does in fact exist and can be detected. Scalar electromagnetics would view this discontinuity of the magnetic field, with the dividing line between the pre-manifest and post-manifest condition not traversing the entire universe instantaneously (a violation of Einstein's restraint on speed of light), but rather radiating out into the space surrounding the newly-made magnet at a speed model according to both a transverse and longitudinal-wave inclusive form of Maxwell's equations.
With the energy of the magnetic field associated with the manufactured magnet being zero just prior to its making, and then progressively increasing as the new field expands, the evidence that the magnet must in fact be radiating power becomes apparent. The alternative would be to view the information and energy resulting from the magnet's manufacture as spontaneously appearing throughout all of time and space instantaneously—a clear violation of the speed of light limitation imposed by Maxwell's equations as well as Einstein's Relativity Theory.